


Here With You

by DragonGirl201



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Major Spoilers, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl201/pseuds/DragonGirl201
Summary: What if Lenalee left the Order with Allen, leaving behind her brother and all her friends there? Major Manga spoilers! Rated T to be safe. Cross posted to Fanfiction.net under same username
Relationships: Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man nor it’s characters. I only own this story.
> 
> Author's notes: Hi! This my first time writing a D. Gray-Man fanfiction and constructive criticism is allowed just please be nice and not be a jerk. This will contain major spoilers for the manga!! If you’re not caught up or are an anime-only please read at you’re own risk! You have been warned. Thanks to my Bata Sayuu! Hope you enjoy! And this will be an Allena fic, it’ll just take a while to get there XD

When Lenalee heard the news, she went straight to the roof. She took a few steps back, activated her innocence and jumped off; soaring through the sky looking for her friend. She landed on a tree when she saw some level three Akumas, she then noticed the fire behind her. 

“Huh? What the...?” she asked herself, the crackle of static from her golem tearing her attention away from her already messy thoughts. Komui’s voice contacted her though her golem, her name clear even with the static the device produced.

“Lenalee.”

“Big brother, what’s happening out there?” She asked her brother, worried.

“The Thirds laid a trap that ensnared everyone.” He responded.

“The Thirds? I thought they-” she was caught off guard when the Akuma attacked her. Dodging the blow with ease, Lenalee dealt a finishing blow to the Akuma- instantly killing it before it could harm her. 

“Go after Allen,” Komui said, then forcefully corrected himself, “You are ordered to go after the Fourteenth.”

“What…?” Lenalee felt her heart dropping at the order, disbelief running through her veins as she stared at the golem. Sure she had to have been mistaken… right? There was no way her brother just told her to do that… right…?

But alas, as much as she wanted to not believe it, Komui reiterated his order once more – wanting to hear a confirmation from his younger sister.

“Big brother, Allen is not a Noah! You can’t just forget who he is! There hasn’t been a time where he hasn’t put others first- even when it meant hurting himself. He doesn’t fight to save people, he even cares about Akuma. Allen can’t be… he’s not a Noah!” Lenalee defended Allen when she heard what her brother said.

“Lenalee...” Komui said, his heart heavy for his little sister. Just then static and her golem was destroyed by one of the level threes surrounding her.

When Lenalee noticed, she attacked the Akuma - kneeing it in the chest and then kicking it down, yelling “You jerk!” as she did so. She turned around, kicked the next one in the face, then flew to its head and falling down on it. Crow feathers tried to trap her but she flew down, avoiding them. 

“He was right those were...” Lenalee realized her brother was telling the truth, well on the Thirds. She then saw one walk up to her though some purplish gate, “Tokusa.” she recognized who it was and stood up, “Don’t try to stop me.”

“Stop you? What gave you that idea?” Tokusa asked his former comrade, a mocking smile decorating his face as he tilted his head to the side. “We’re only creating a path. Trust me, you need to give up on Allen Walker,” when the former Third saw the girl shake her head, he sighed dejectedly.

“Please, Lenalee. he’ll follow in our footsteps, and he’ll find his way to the Millennium Earl.”

“This isn’t you!” Lenalee cried out, hoping to reach the Tokusa she knew. “Wake up! Have you forgotten you’re exorcist?!” Her words, however, seemed to fall on deaf ears - if the ever constant smile on Tokusa’s face was anything to go by.

“We are finally awake, and we have the Earl to thank for that. He showed us who we really are, taught us how to be ourselves, and revealed our true enemy. The Thirds and Allen Walker, there’s no hope for us. We are all defiled. None of us where meant to save the world. I promise you that.” He said fading back into the Noah’s ark, and some level threes came out as he did.

Lenalee activated Misty Wind, killing all the Akuma that just came out of that ark. She then went back on her way to look for Allen. When she saw the gate she knew, she flew down to him as he was stepping closer to the gate. He stopped when he heard her land and turned his head, “Lenalee.”

She took deep breaths and while fighting back tears she asked, “Where are you going, Allen? You know you’re not supposed to use the ark without permission.”

“Yeah,” Allen said with that smile on his face. “I remember.”

“Why, Allen? If you run away like this, we’ll have to consider you our enemy.” She said her head bowed trying to show him how close she was to tears.

“True…” he trailed off, looking to the side for a moment before he met eyes with his friend again, a smile on his lips that didn’t reach his eyes. “but don’t worry, I’m not really a match for you in a fight.” Allen chuckled, knowing the truth in what he’d just said.

“This isn’t a joke!” She snapped at him, “I couldn’t… I couldn’t- I will never fight you!” Allen walked up to her and hugged her. 

“Whatever happens, I’ll always be an exorcist, Lenalee. Whichever path I wind up on, that fact will never change.” He reassured her.

“Allen,” she said as she started to cry.

“I love you, and the Order… It’s where all of my friends are. The Order is my home,” He said as they fell to the ground. He then let her go and stood up, “and it always will be.” he then turned away and walking back to the gate.

“Allen, please...” She called out reaching for his hand and barely missing it. “No, I can’t leave him alone!” desperately, she forced herself up and grabbed his arm - Allen turning towards her in surprise. 

“Please don’t… please” She begged.

“Lenalee, I-”

“At least let me go with you!” She cried out. “I don’t want you to be alone, not now. Not ever.” She thought to herself.

Allen looked at her seeing the tears in her eyes, as well as her determination, and he knew he couldn’t say no to that no matter how hard he tried. 

“Alright,” He said, a defeated smile on his face. “I just hope she doesn’t get hurt..” He thought to himself as they walked through the gate, her hand still holding on to his arm for dear life.

~-~

When they walked out of the gate, they were in a forest covered with snow. Allen’s arm started hurting and, without realizing it, he yanked his arm out of Lenalee’s grasp – holding his left arm as it continued burning with pain. 

“Allen… Are you OK?” Lenalee asked worried for him.

“Yeah… I'll be fine. Just wait here for a bit. I'll be right back. I promise.” Allen smiled – though it was a smile laced with pain – before he started walking toward the church they were in front of.

“OK. If anything happens let me know.” Lenalee responded still worried for his well-being.

Allen walked to the church with his right arm holding his left and went up and rang the bell. Barba answered the door and looked so shocked to see Allen there. “Mother! Speak of the devil! He’s here!” Barba yelled out, Mother came walking up behind him. When Allen started to collapse, Barba caught him before Lenalee could even move to try and catch him.

They brought him into the church and all Lenalee could do is wait right there. Mother came walking not long after and yelled out, “Get inside before you catch a cold.” so she listened and ran inside.

“Is he going to be OK?” Lenalee asked Mother when she stepped inside.

“Do I look like a doctor to you?” Mother asked, then sighed. “To be honest even if I was, there is no way I can say. Only your Order’s doctors can say after looking at that arm of his. But I can take a look at the rest of him”

Mother motioned to Barba to take Lenalee out the room, and he obeyed. Gently leading her out the room he said, “I remember the first time I met Allen, he was so little…” the towering man trailed off, a hint of sadness in his eyes as he lead Lenalee to the common room. 

“Poor kid, his left eye all bandaged and he was so shocked at what he did. Cross had to spoon feed him, and wash his sheets when he peed the bed.”

“I have a hard time seeing that.” Lenalee commented, trying to picture a younger Allen that sounded so unlike the Allen she knew.

“Well it’s true! You can ask Mother herself when you get the chance.” Barba said defending what he remembered happening.

“OK, OK. I will if I get the chance.” Lenalee said, turning her head back to where Allen was.

“It took days, if not weeks before little Allen even spoke a word after he came here.” He mentioned not noticing that where she was looking.

“Huh? Really?” Lenalee said turning her head back at Barba.

“Yeah, I also remember the day he and Cross left. He was so little and seemed so helpless but look at him now, he’s gotten so big and doesn’t look so helpless anymore.” Barba continued as Mother walked into the room.

"What in the world happened?" Mother asked, a firmness in her voice that tethered between threatening and concerned. Lenalee relayed whatever information she could, as even she didn't know what truly happened that night. When she'd finished the story, Mother was quiet for some time. She sighed, walking to a chair to take a seat.

“You’re staying here, until he’s well enough to leave.” Mother said her voice leaving no room for augments.

“Oh, Miss. I don’t want to be a bother, we can find a place-” Lenalee still objected out of politeness.

“No buts! You’re staying here with Allen so I can monitor his health.” The old woman may have been a bit shorter than Bookman but at the moment, with her cane raised firmly towards Lenalee's face, she seemed like the most intimidating woman in the world.

“Yes Ma’am.” Lenalee responded, sinking back into her chair. "But as soon as Allen’s health is back up we need to leave right away.”

“I’ll be the one to tell if he’s in good enough shape.” Mother said firmly, “I don’t want him leaving and getting himself killed cause he’s still injured and the enemy using that against the poor boy.” 

“Barba go make make some supper.” The old woman said changing the subject. Barba imminently went and did what she had ordered him to do, going to the cabinets and grabbing a big pot. Mother sighed and leaned into her chair, “I feared this would happen the moment Cross left with that kid.”

“Oh here, let me help with that.” Lenalee said when she saw him bring out a pot.

“No, no I got it. You’re a guest.” He said as he grabbed some ingredients.

“That’s why I must help out, if I'm a guest, shouldn’t I help out with things I can help out with? After all I don’t know how long Allen and I will stay here.” Lenalee came back. 

“I need to get my mind off Allen in pain right now, if I keep worrying it won’t do me any good. I must trust that they will take care of us till whenever it is we’ll leave.”

“Alright, you have me there.” Barber admitted defeat to the young lady, “Here chop up these.” He said as he passed her some ingredients.

~-~ End Chapter~-~


End file.
